15 minutes of
by LizzieHyrule0526
Summary: All around Skyloft, there are things happening, but in this world there is only fifteen minutes to describe any situation! There is no time to worry about spelling and grammar! Join the challenge! Send in a private message for an entry request! Rules are listed in the First chapter's Author's Note! Any and all authors welcome! Enjoy! (And please no flames :P)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: (L) Soooo trying something new today...**  
(S) We're trying out a challenge for ourselves...We call it... THE 15 MINUTE CHALLENGE! XD Aren't we original :P  
**(L) Yes we are. I totally created this though. And I get to try it out first! XD**  
(S) Yep! So the challenges that we will be doing are based off of topics and they don't necessarily need to correspond to any game or anime or book or whatever XD  
**(L) Yeah, basically whatever random you like is the field you write in! _BUT_ for this fic, It's only Skyward Sword related things! **

**So here are the rules:**

**- Time limit: 15 minutes (obviously) XD I recommend using a stopwatch or something**

**- Choose, a broad general theme, or have someone give you one (this is your only reference and you can pick it before you start)**

**- correcting any errors, (grammar, spelling etc.) is not allowed.**

**- Once the time beeps off, you can only finish the word you were typing, complete sentence or not.**

**- No M rated content :P **

**- Any and all authors are welcome to join this! Just send a PM or Review for an entry request!**

**- Just have fun with this! :D Let your mind wander and just go for it! :D**

(S) So that's all there is too it! Now good luck Jen! And enjoy! :)

**(L) Whoa there PARTNER. I NEED A THEME! :P XD**  
(S) Okay this entry's theme is!...*drumroll*  
**(L) Quit the dramatics and say it! XD LOL**  
(S) MEH! :P Again...the theme is "Smile"!  
**(L) Okay! So Silver is on a video chat room timing me! D: Intense! Okay! Well Enjoy my example/Fail!**

* * *

15 Minute Challenge

#1 - Smile

It was sunset, one of Zelda's favorite times of the day. She loved it so much because She always got to see link, and sit with him atop the goddess statue. His presence made her want to sing. Ever since they were kids, the pair would watch the sun fade over the horizon together, wondering if it could last forever.  
But today, Link didn't join her on that statue. And Zelda nearly cried as the sun faded and she was alone. Her time with Link always meant so much to her... So she decided she would look for him, since usually he would have said something if he couldn't go with her.

First she cheek the area behind the waterfall, making sure Groose and his croonies didn;t pick a fight again. Though, he wasn't there. She then realized that really he could be anywhere, but he was always doing something at this hour. He only slept so much in the mornigs because he stayed up way too late the night before.

Hopefully he was just helping someone find a lost toy, or fixing a broken window sill. Link really never learned to say "no" every once and a while.

But Zelda had checked everywhere, and he was no where to be seen. So she figured she would check his room, maybe today he was actually too tired to do something with his life.  
when she opened the doors to the knight academy, she thought of something to say to make sure he wouldn't leave her alone on the stau again.

The words died on her lips as the walked into the room, and saw link lying with a cloth over his head and a flushed face, Zelda immeadiately panicde and walked over to the side of his bed to help him.

"Are you okay Link?!" She exclaimed, frantically pulling off the cloth and gaging his temperature with her hand.

He didn't replt. And Zelda realized he was fast asleep. And he should be. She would have scolded him for walking around with a fever. Zelda pulled up the blanket that was drapped over him and made sure he was actually comfortable, before grabbing a chair so she could sit next to him to make sure he was fully okay all through the nigth.

Soon, she found herself nodding off, and she was awoken by a soft shake to her shoulder. she found herself staring into Link's eyes. "Are you feeling any better"

"Yeah..." Link stated. He rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry I couldn't -

**A/N: (L) NO! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO FINISH A SENTENCE OR REGISTER THE THEME! GAH. T-T She was supposed to say it's okay and she was supposed to think on how she was mad until Link smiles and then she realized whatever she was mad at him for she couldn't stay mad for long because of that sweet smile... T-T And that was a fail if I ever saw one! XD Not being able to fix errors is a bad rule. XD Grr.**  
(S) It's okay Jen you'll get 'em next time! :D  
**(L) hmm. You ready for yours next chapter? ;D **  
(S) YEAH! BRING IT ON! :)  
**(L) New chapter will be on this in about 30 minutes then! :D MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: (L) MWA HAHA! I get to choose your theme! **  
(S)TT-TT I'm gonna fail at this so much... m(_ _)m be prepared people for my terrible writing skills :P  
**(L) Man I already POSTED MY FAIL! It was fun though! :D **  
(S) I know I know! XD I saw you write it XD Just tell me my theme T-T  
**(L) Come on! You'll be fine! :D**

**OKAY! TO REVIEW~ This is a challenge where you fifteen minutes to write a situation with your favorite characters from any fandom (In this case it's limited to skyward sword) Without fixing your errors. It's meant to be fun and exciting! So no worries about fails! :D**

**And Today: SILVER PAOPU TAKES THE STAGE!**  
***Round of applause! XD**  
**Your theme is *Drumroll!* PRETTY GIRL! :D**  
(S) OKAY I GOT THIS! :D (Hope you peoples enjoy my failure ^-^)  
**(L) YOU HAVE 15 MINUTES! (I hope someone joins in!)**  
*****LINEEEZZZ**  
15 Minute Challenge  
#2 - Pretty Girl

The sky was clear, with few clouds floating about. Skyloft was at peace this fine afternoons. Link, a young boy who was a young teen, was sitting on the edge of a platform. This was no ordanary platform though becasue it is for knights to use, but today they all had the day off so he choose this one to elax on today.

The blonde teen decided to go for a walk then because he got tired of not seeing any action and how the ground was so hrad to sit on for a long period if time. He stood up and began his treck around the small loating isaland known as Skyloft.

He lived in this small town his whole life, and always loved it. Although here it did get repetitive, so occasionally the boy would daydream about going on adventures to far away places to save princess or search for ancirnt treasure.

Passing by many familiar face he reached a small hill on the island that was near a waterfall. It was very pretty with its cooling mist that reflected a rainbow and how the sun was shining on it. The boy sat again, tired from his short walk. He laid down on his back and looked up at the passing clouds to see if he could make out any shapes.

"Hey, look that looks like a loftwing!" the boy said to his self. :And there's a treasure chest! Oh and theres a sword!" The clouds continued ot amaze Link and how they all resembled things he could make out so easily.  
Link continued to name out objects, or even people, he found by looking at the clouds' shapes. Minutes turened to an hour but Link was sill interested in the floatinf puffs of pictures.

"That one looks like a heart," a quiet voice spoke.

Link looked hard into the sky and also found the shape. "Yeah you're right!" he said smiling at the ksy. He turned arounf o see who the person was and saw a girl around his age with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

H-hi," Link said to the girl. He lookedd to the ground shaking his hand through his hair.

"Nice to meet you too," the girl said, "my name is Zelda."

"Zelda... nice name!"

` :Thank you, " the girl said blushing.

Link just smiled at her and gestured for her to sit down withh him to talk more, but she shook her -

**A/N: **(S) GAH! CURSE YOU SMALL TIME LIMIT! :(  
**(L) LOL. I created a fun challenge though right? XD **  
(S) Yep! :D But it definitely shows how my writing is without me fixing anything thing and OMG SO. MANY. ERRORS! T-T  
**(L) At least you got to pretty much your main Idea... T-T**  
(S) True... XD well I hope you all enjoyed our challenge so far! :D  
**(L) Don't be afraid to join in! :D Just send a PM review or whatever! :D **  
(S) PEACE OUT! :P


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: (L) Round two of the 15 minute challenge! :D **

(S) It's your turn Liz :D

**(L) oh right…. *sigh* well what's my theme?**

(S) on top of the world.

**(L) okay. Start the clock and make your move. … erm. Yeah. XD **

(S) XD Enjoy the challenge guys! XD

* * *

**15 minute challenge**

**On Top of The World**

"Link!" A young Zelda called.

"Link!"

"LINK!"

The little boy fell out of his bed sprawled out on the floor of his room.

"Zelda? Wh-"

"Shh- I want to show you something. Come on!"

"Al-alright." Link stared at her confused. "But can't it wait until morning?"

"NO! we have to leabe now silly!"

A ten year old Zelda tugged on her best friend's arm, dragging him out of the knight academy. Zelda climed up the stairs to open the doorrs on the top floor, so they could dodge the patrolling knights. "Zelda are you sure thi-"

"Shh! If you're not quiet we won't beable to get past the stairs. And this adventure wouldn't happen.

"Well I'm jus worr-"

"Quit worrying we'l be fine! "

Zelda went up the wooden steps leading to the goddess statue. Then when she faced the large momument to the goddess, she suddenly veered to the right. She jumped onto a ledge and climbed over to the other side where vined started growing. "come on. Follow me! " She gigled. Link nervously followed her, scard of the jump.

After going through a series of jumps, they both made it the back of the Goddess ststue. There were a set of vines growing on the back which lead to the ledege on the top, which looked over the entire island fo sjkyloft. The two ten-year-olds climbed together, sitting atop the ledge, their feet dangling. "Wait for it!" Zelda said. "There are three minutes left to wait. "

"Three minutes until what? " Link asjed, confused.

And the two sat there for a bit, wondering what could happen, and then the sun came up.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah! This is what I wanted to show you! I found the way to get back here the other day, and I sat up here for a while, thinking. And then the sun came up showing me a beautiful sight. I wanted to let you see it too." Zelda smiled.

"Thanks Zel." Link beamed back at her.

* * *

**(L) Whoa. I don't do so well under pressure. XD **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: (S) Well it's my turn...gosh I really don't wanna do this...too many errors XD

**(L) I already did mine today q.q *cries* soooo... Your theme is Insanity…**

**You ready? On your mark. Get set... GOOOOOOOOOOO**

(S) *cries*

Fifteen Minute Challenge

#4 - Insanity

While I was walking along the road, I though of my day. It felt normal. BUt, something was off...

I remember waking up and haiing this massive headache but nothig until now. Just a fuzzy haze and darkness. Almost like I didn't exist until now. I could see my beeath as I continued my way through the city alleyways to my appartment.

That was when I heard something. A slight russtle behind me. I flinch but keep walking. Who was there? What waas there? Was I already getting paranoind? Last time I checked I wasn't afraid of the darj.

"Must be paranoid" I said to myself as I walked under a steeet lamp. I saw my shadow on the concrete sidewalk. Hair everywhere and clothes a mess. My suit was untucked, mu belt was missing, and my suit was a nice deep red color.

I faded back into the darkness of the stret. My footsteps were the only thing I heard, aside rom the occasional rustle of nothingness behind me.

I was a good block away from my apartment building. I could see the brown and red bricks of the older building, especially old compared to the new moder ones next to it.

It was also when I felt something tap on my shoulder. I fliinched and my breath caught in my throat. I didn't dare turn around to see if someone was there. Or worse, If I imagined it and there really was noone there. I started to walk faster and faster and faster and faster until I was sprinting to get to the door. I raced into the building my heart pounding. Where was my keys?

"What? Where are my keys?" I said, my voice hitching and breaking an I frantically looked for then in my pockets. I found them and unlocked the door. Or atleast tried to.

The rustling got louder and the tappingo on my shoulder not more francic than ever. I was able to slife the key into the slot and bolted into my room. I slammed the door shut behind me. I started to calm down, but I still felt on edge. I decided a nice hot shower would be good.

I started walking towards my room to get my pajamas. I picked put a nice soft pair. Nice and warm for the unusually cold weather we were having lately.

Then I started to make my way to the bathroom connected to my room. I closed the door behind me and stood in the darkness.

_The TV_

_ Th$E Tv_

_ THES FL"JISDBAI TV NUO:DBNAIBCK_

_ TV_

_Words _were popping into my head and jumbled wordss I souldnt make out. I ignored the voice. I turned on the light and almost screamed. In the mirror stood a man covered in red. The once white suit felt damp and heavy as it dripped with blood. His hair was a frantic and jumbled mess. I stepped away from the glass and looked at my hands. Also red.

It was then I decided to listen to my voice in my head...the TV.

I raced towards it and turned it on.

"Breaking news...today at nine thirty four, a man who onece worked in this building-" a picture of my workplace came up.

**A/N:** (S) :( And it was getting so good too XD I was gonna end it with the news reporter saying a man came into the office and slaughtered many people. He never worked there but insisted he did. He entered with a white suite and left with a red one. He used his belt to strangle people and his keys to stab them. BWAHAHAHAHAAAAA ;p

**(L) xD dark. lol xD**

(S) More like...insanity *ba dum tskkkk* /shot


End file.
